


Bad Romance

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: There is a singing competition between the teams, and each team is represented by a first year, but the first year is chosen by a different team. Hinata is chosen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll4NJs3NBIU&ab_channel=Halestorm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The beautiful people who read my stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+beautiful+people+who+read+my+stories).



> I hope you enjoy this! Please listen to Halestorm's cover of Bad Romance or you may not understand. Do it anyway, it's so good!

This whole idea was strange, Hinata decided. The coaches of all the Miyagi volleyball teams had gathered everyone in the hall together. Karasuno stared straight ahead while feeling the deathly stares of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa baring into their backs. He shivered in anticipation and Kageyama side-eyed him.

“Calm down, Boke,” he said exasperatedly. Hinata whipped his head towards him, a particularly witty remark on his lips, when a loud clap overtook the room. 

“Hello, you all are wondering what we may have called you here for, and the organizer of this event will speak,” Coach Anabara from Johzenji, Terushima cheered for his coach, gestured to Shiratorizawa’s ‘Demon Coach’. The little man took the microphone from Anabara and cleared his throat.

“My name is Washijou Tanji, I am the coach for Shiratorizawa. We believe that after the Spring Interhigh that some teams are looking for some revenge, and there is nothing better than a little friendly competition. Each team will pick a first year to represent their team,” whispers broke out among the teens. “However,” the hall went silent once again.

“You will pick a first year from another team to represent their own team,” he explained further. All of the third years, barring Ushijima, shuddered thinking of what their first years had to do, and how this will not go well. “Also, the winner of this competition will earn themselves, and their team, a weeklong, all expenses paid, trip to the beach,” whispers broke out, but he kept talking.

“Aoba Johsai will be picked by Kakugawa. Kakugawa will be picked by Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa will be picked by Johzenji. Johzenji will be picked by Date Tech. Date Tech will be picked by Karasuno, and Karasuno will be picked by Aoba Johsai,” he read from a paper before folding it up. “You have five minutes, deliberate with your teams. Remember, this is a competition,” he set a timer. Daichi ushered his team into a huddle.

“Do we know any of Date Tech’s first years?” he asked. Hinata raised his hand and waved it.

“I know Koganegawa! He’s their giant setter!” He offered with a huge smile. He looked around towards the rest of our team and looked at the lost expressions on their faces.

“Koganegawa it is,” Daichi stated firmly.

“HAI!” we chorused.

Five minutes later Washijou’s timer went off and all of the players sat back down.

“Are we all decided? Good, who will be playing for Aoba Johsai?” he asked, looking towards Kakugawa. Their captain, Komaki Yuzuru, stood up and pushed up his glasses.

“We decided that their number 13 would be representing them,” he bowed and then sat back down. I looked at Kunimi to see he looked surprised, before being attacked by head pats from his upperclassmen. Washijou cleared his throat, gaining back the hall's attention.

“Who will be representing Kakugawa?” he asked Ushijima. Ushijima stood from the floor, as expressionless as ever. 

“Hyakuzawa will be representing his team,” he blinked once before bowing and sitting back down. Washijou nodded as a response.

“Shiratorizawa’s first year?” he asked Johzenji. Terushima stood up with a grin and was patted and hyped by his equally crazy team.

“Goshiki!” he yelled, pointing to the boy in question. 

“Johzenji’s representative?” he asked Date Tech. Futakuchi stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

“They don’t have any first years, so we just picked their captain,” he stated frankly, and bowed. Washijou hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Date Tech’s first year?” He asked while looking directly at Daichi. Daichi stood and stared him in the eyes.

“We chose Koganegawa, Sir,” he stated and bowed, opting to stand and stare down Oikawa, the latter standing up with a smirk.

“We choose Chibi-Chan~” he said with a wink towards me. He froze at these words, he would represent his team? Hinata was knocked from his thoughts by Tanaka and Noya patting him harshly on the back.

“The event that you’re first years will be competing in is a singing competition,” Washijou stated. The first years chosen looked around in horror, He stopped breathing. Singing competition? “Here are the rules; 1. No help can be given to your first year by your team. 2. No choosing their songs, they have to do that themselves. Points will be awarded by how well they sing, how well they take the stage, and being dressed to match the song choice. We will meet again in two weeks when the actual competition will take place,” Washijou said simply and walked off stage. Hinata was thinking;I have to sing? I don’t even know how to sing! I have to represent my team with a skill I don’t have?

Ukai patted his back and gave the orange haired boy a smile, trying to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, we got your back with what we can!” he assured. Tanaka and Noya jumping around him, laughing.  
“Yeah, Shoyo! Don’t worry, you got this!” Noya gave his kohai a thumbs up. 

“Pftt, that’s if he can sing, or he can focus on something other than volleyball for two weeks,” Tsukishima scoffed. Hinata frowned at him. Ukai and Takeda let the boys go back to the bus, but they had to stay and talk to other coaches. Karasuno got to our bus, but waiting there was the Shiratorizawa team, and Aoba Johsai.

“Yoo hoo, Chibi-Chan!” Oikawa smirked at him. “I hope you can sing,” he teased. “I want to beat you and Kunimi is going to kick your little ass,” he smirked at me, but before he could hold himself back he shot out a witty remark.

“My ass is small? Have you seen that flat door you call an ass?” he quipped. His smirk turned into a look of shock, and then a frown.

“It will not be Aoba Johsai winning, it will be Shiratorizawa. We will prove to be strong in another field as well,” Ushijima stated, he was backed up by Tendou.

“Yeah! My kohai is going to kick your kohai’s asses!” he cheered. He was cut off by the offended yells/growls of Nishinoya and Tanaka who went in for the kill, but were held back by Daichi. They all clambered onto the bus, and Hinata sat in silence for the entire bus ride.

It had been a few days and Hinata had no idea of what to do. He didn’t listen to music all too often, and he didn’t know how to sing. He didn’t want to let his team down, but he couldn’t ask for help. He knows that the third years stop and stare at him in worry. Worry for him, or worry of what he’ll do he doesn’t know. He had exactly six days left when Diachi called him over.

“Hinata, how has everything been going?” Daichi asked with a smile. Hinata doesn’t answer, and instead chooses to put his eyes to the floor. Seeing this, Daichi panics, Hinata is never sad! He never chooses not to reply! Something is clearly wrong with his Kohai, but he can do nothing to help him. In a split second, Daichi makes a decision, that looking back on a few seconds later he would choose to regret, and gives Hinata a sly smile.

“Say, Hinata, if we win this little competition, I’ll give you the gym key,” Hinata’s head snapped up and his eyes sparkled in anticipation, hook, line, and sinker. “For two weeks you will have unlimited and untimed access to the gym, and everything in it. You can choose to practice alone, or you may bring in Kageyama,” Daichi decided that he wasn’t allowed to help his underclassman, but he was allowed to give him incentive, and if he knows Hinata, he can predict the outcome of this. Internally Daichi smirked, knowing that Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were expecting Hinata to not be able to do anything, and they were expecting to triumph over Karasuno. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

There were now two days left until the competition, and Hinata had his song memorized and he knew how to sing it. All he had left to do was a little choreography, and pick an outfit to match. He scoured his closet, but he couldn’t find anything. He decided to go shopping, and along the way he found the perfect outfit to go with his song! He found a black muscle shirt with the sides slit all the way down to his waist. On the front was just a simple white outline of a skull. He also found a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. To match, he pulled out his old grey converse high tops. He was going to rock this, and teach Oikawa and Ushiwaka not to underestimate him. 

It was now the day of the event, and Hinata had never been more excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted to show his upperclassmen what he had been working on, and show Ushijima and Oikawa he was not one to be trifled with. However, the defeated stares of Tanaka and Nishinoya when his name was called were burned into his brain. They didn’t think he could do it and that upset him. With a confidence Hinata has never had before, he stalked to his team and called their attention.

“We’re getting that beach trip, understand?” he asked them. Daichi gave him a small, pitying smile. 

“Just try your best, Hinata,” Daichi replied. Suga nodded in agreement, and Kageyama looked like he didn’t care one way or the other. That upset him more than anything, his own partner didn’t think he could do this.

HINATA POV

“Just try not to waste our time, Shrimp,” Tsukishima sneered as he walked past me, Yamaguchi following with a thumbs up in my direction. I had my head hung low and my bag with my clothes in it touched the ground as the rest of the team passed by me, each giving me little taps or head rubs. My fists clenched and shook with the effort, and I shot my head up.

“HEY!” I yelled at them, the team turned to me in surprise, mouths dropped in shock at my anger. “DO YOU TRUST ME?” I demanded. Daichi put his hands up in defense and approached me.

“Of course we trust you, Hinata, but this is-” I cut him off.

“When I call for a spike, do you trust that I can get Karasuno the point? Do you trust when I say I will bring us a point?” I demanded. The team all gave similar choruses of ‘yes’ and a ‘no’ from Tsukishima that I ignored.

“So why don't you trust me when I say we are getting that beach trip?” I asked softly. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other with stars in their eyes.

“WAAAAHHHh, WHEN DID OUR KOHAI GET SO COOL!??” they cried. I smiled at their antics and felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Takeda.

“Well, then, what are we waiting for? Go get us that trip!” Takeda grinned and ushered me towards the bathroom to change.

I changed into my outfit and was ushered ‘backstage’, which was really just a curtain hung up, to see the rest of the first years all wearing something similar to each other, but completely different to me. Some form of khakis and a nice shirt. Goshiki smirked upon seeing my outfit.

“Got ourselves a rocker, do we?” he gestured to my clothes. “You look good, dude. Your eye makeup is pretty good too. I gave him a shy smile, I had put some dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on to make my eyes pop.

“Thanks,” I replied.

“But I’m still going to beat you,” Goshiki concluded. I rolled my eyes in fondness before giving him a dazzling smile.

“We’ll see”.

The rest of the acts had gone, we were going in order of spring Interhigh rankings, but from least to greatest. Goshiki had just gone and he was amazing, I’m starting to get nervous. My hands started shaking a little bit and the curtain opened up to see Washijou staring at me and with a head nod to tell me it was my turn. I gave him my phone with my music on it and told him to click play when I cued. I walked onto the stage to see my team staring at me in complete shock, especially Kageyama. I looked around to read the room, and saw that my two biggest competitors, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa, looked slightly nervous, good. I brought my hands up to grip the microphone on the stand.

“Hit it,” I said clearly, and heard the beginning of Bad Romance, covered by Halestorm, come through the speakers. I tapped my foot with the beat as the heavy base started.

“I want your ugly, I want your disease,” with this one line, I saw the faces of my team light up and saw Tanaka and Nishinoya high five before starting to dance. 

“I want your everything as long as it’s free, I want your love. La la love, I want your love,” I winked and blew a tiny kiss.

“I want your drama, the touch of your hand,” I took one of my hands and ran it down the length of my body seductively. “I want your leather, studded, kiss in the sand,” I put an emphasis on sand.

“I want your love, love love love, I want your love,” I smirked as the music started to climb. I took the mic off of the stand and sashayed over to the side of the stage where Seijoh was sitting.

“You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want it bad, a bad romance!” I whined at them before moving over to dance with Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance,” I shook my hips before sauntering over to stand in front of Goshiki and bumping hips with him.

“I want your love, and all your lovers' revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” I smirked and stood straight in front of Ushijima and put one of my hands into a fist and brought it to my chest, ready to blow his socks off.

“Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a bad romance!” I watched his eyes widen and winked before heading back to Karasuno. Their faces were all in shock, even Tsukishima. They didn’t expect me to be able to sing, hah! Little did they know, I’m getting that gym key.

“Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a BAD romance!” I sung before heading back on stage, putting the mic back in it’s stand so I could do my hand choreography. Tapping my foot.

“Want your bad romance! I want your horror, I want your design. ‘Cause you’re a criminal as long as you're mine, I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love,” I ran my hands down the front of my pants and winked at Oikawa’s shocked face.

“I want you’re psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby you’re sick. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love,” I wrapped both hands around the microphone and whispered sensually. 

“You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. I want it bad, a bad romance!” I tilted the stand as I sang loudly into the microphone. 

“I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! I want your love, and all your lover’s revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” I brought the mic back up and leaned my head back, preparing for the high part.

“Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a bad romance! Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a BAD romance!” I tilted my head back towards the mic and shook my hair out with my hands. I made a split second decision, I felt confident, and I want to confess. I locked eyes with Kageyama and started to slowly approach him.

“I want your love, and I want your revenge, I want your love. I don’t want to be friends,” he looked shocked, and blushed a little bit. Tsukishima looked annoyed. I got to the end of the stage and walked down the stairs, not taking my eyes off of Kageyama’s. My partner, my best friend, my crush.

“Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche. Je veux ton amour, I don’t want to be friends,” I sang softly and sat down on Kageyama’s lap, his face was like a tomato!

“I don’t wanna be friends,” I grabbed the front of his shirt, “I DON’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS! Want your bad romance! Want your bad romance!” I pecked his lips briefly and heard gasps of shock from around the room before jumping back onto stage.

“I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” I sang into the mic, shaking my hips.

“I want your love, and all your lover’s revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” I tilted my head back. 

“Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a bad romance! Oooowhoooaaoooooh oowhoaaohhhh, caught in a BAD romance!” I looked back between Ushijima and Oikawa to see equal looks of displeasure on their faces. Satisfied, I smiled and ended the song.

“Na, na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, want your bad romance!” I yelled, and panted. The hall was silent, then a clap rang out, then two, and then the whole hall was clapping and cheering. Tanaka and Nishinoya were sobbing. Terushima and his team jumped around, always looking for a party. I handed the microphone to Washijou and ran off to sit with my team. Kageyama pulled me into the chair next to him as we watched the stage.

“We will now take votes on who we think should win. Captains, deliberate with your teams, you have two minutes,” he said, starting a timer.

“Well, who do you think should win, guys?” Daichi asked with a smirk. The rest of the team looked at me with grins and I blushed.

“Shoyo! Why didn’t you tell us you could sing like that!?” Noya demanded with a smile. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

“Because I didn’t know either,” I answered. “I really only started practicing because of Daichi’s incentive,” I admitted. The team looked to the man in question. Daichi crossed his arms and smirked.

“I told him he could have unlimited gym access for two weeks if we won,” he stated plainly. Tsukishima sweat dropped and the rest of the team laughed.

“Yeah, only Hinata would be that excited about that,” Tanaka bellowed, wiping tears. Our attention was called to the front by the timer going off.

“We will now begin the voting, please be fair with your answers, and unbiased,” he turned to Oikawa, who looked none-too-pleased.

“Karasuno,” he muttered out bitterly. Washijou nodded and put a black tally mark under the crow on the white board he was holding. Tanaka shook my shoulders in congratulations and I blushed.

“Your vote?” He looked at Date Tech.

“Yeah, we’re going to have to go with Karasuno, too,” Futakuchi said. Another tally, and a harder shake. Washijou looked at Ushijima.

“Karasuno parking lot,” Kageyama and I bristled at this, but the rest of the team just looked confused. Another tally was added.

“And you?” he asked Karasuno, and Daichi stood.

“We choose Date Tech, Sir,” he replied respectfully, as you can’t vote for yourself. A tally was put under the symbol of the wolf.

“Johzenji?” he asked. Terushima stood, did a backflip, and pointed at us. Washijou looked at him disdainfully, but wrote it down nonetheless.

“Kakugawa?” he asked. Their captain stood and just wordlessly pointed at us before sitting back down. Another tally.

“Now, that is five votes for Karasuno, and one point for Date Tech, making Karasuno the winner of the competition and beach trip. Congratulations,” he said, handing Takeda the envelope he was holding. Takeda accepted it gratefully before turning to me. I was glomped by the team, who were all excited to go on this beach trip, before they started jumping around in celebration. Kageyama tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him.

“Uhh, I’m really sorry I did that! Especially in the public like that, I just got caught-” I was cut off by a pair of warm lips on my own. Startled, I froze, before melting in Kageyama’s arms. He pulled away with a pop and leaned his forehead on mine.

“Boke,” he whispered and I laughed. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Ukai smiling.

“Might want to go wash that off and change before we leave,” he suggested while handing me my bag and gesturing to his face. I thanked him and scampered off to the bathroom.

When I got there, there were two familiar figures waiting there. Everytime! Can I not just go to a public restroom in peace? I approached Ushijima and Oikawa and tried to slip past them with a small ‘excuse me’. I was pushed back by a hand that shot out.

“Well, Chibi-Chan, don’t you have some pipes?” Oikawa asked with a smile. Ushijima nodded.

“Anyway, I wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have underestimated you. I can see now that you work hard and you are talented in your own ways,” he continued before walking away.

“Hinata Shoyo from the concrete,” I turned to the bigger ace. He stared down at me with fire burning in his eyes. “One day, I will defeat you,” he simply stated before walking past. I watched him go and turned back to the bathroom. I heard someone talking behind me before I went in, so I stopped.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

I raised my eyebrows in confusion before shaking my head and doing what I need to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
